


Love Maze

by harpy_snarlie508



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Love Maze by BTS, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpy_snarlie508/pseuds/harpy_snarlie508
Summary: - we can't miss each other in love maze
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Love Maze

"willow, where are we going?" luz asks as she has a blindfold on while getting dragged by willow. "just a sec, luz. you can take off your blindfold-"

then both of them stopped, "okay, take em' off!" luz obliges. the second she took off the blindfold, she gasped.

a huge maze is presented in front of them, they're in the starting point with two signs on both sides. one on the right said; 'welcome to the love maze'

it's valentine in the boiling isles but since this is the boiling isles. it has it's twists and gruesome takes, although that doesn't stop luz to celebrate it.

on the left explained the rules like; if you don't want make it out of the maze by sundown, a creature whom is doomed with bad luck of romance will hunt you down.

"oof." luz whispers as she reads the rules.

one of the rules states that the maze has a mind of it's own. whoever goes in will be matched with their soulmate or whatever. all they have to do is find each other.

and if they came out of the maze without a partner. well, at least they didn't get eaten or killed. congrats.

"oohh, this sounds interesting. wanna come with me, willow?" luz asked, she swiftly turns around to face her friend with a wide smile. excited to go inside the maze and find her a partner! haha.

but willow shook her head, "how bout you go ahead? i'll wait for gus to arrive." she said. "you sure? i mean, you might even find your soulmate." luz suggests, she smirks as she quirks her eyebrows.

willow giggles "no, i'm good. i already went in there and came out empty handed. i want you go in without me spoiling you." she winks. luz giggles, she gave willow a quick hug before she trots inside the maze while waving her best friend goodbye.

willow watches luz turn to right before summoning her scroll "gus, is she here?" she asked, "yep! i can see you in by the entrance!" gus replied on the other end.

willow turns around to see the boy pushing the blight towards her. "what if this doesn't work and luz will be stuck in there? what if i-" amity rambles but willow held up her hand stop her.

"amity, this'll work. just trust and follow your heart, that's the main rule of the maze." willow reminded her, amity sighs and nods. she looks at the entrance of the maze, seeing it's normal green hedges with small hearts pennant strung above.

"okay... wish me luck, i guess." amity said, she walks towards the maze with gus and willow watching her. she looked over her shoulder, then she bolted- well, wanted to bolt out there but willow stopped her by summoning one of her plants to block her.

"thought you'd think of that. you are going in there. you owe us one for doing this." gus said as he crosses her arms, amity whines a little before walking back to the entrance.

but, the hedges suddenly started moving then blocked the entrance behind amity. it's roots connected onto each other with the rustling of leaves are heard until it's all silence.

amity took a deep breath, she's probably the last guest that has to enter. she started walking, stopped in the middle of the first left and right path.

she took the left.

\--------

luz has been happily skipping her way through the hedge maze, bumping onto some dead ends here and there but that doesn't stop her.

as luz turned to a corner, she suddenly stopped as she saw a small creature hunched over, munching onto something. luz slowly approached the creature with her hand hesitantly held out.

"hello?" she said, then the creature snapped it's head to look at her. luz lets out a relieved sigh "king! what are you doing here?" she asked the demon.

"luz?" king stood up while clutching something on his arms "i could ask the same thing but i don't want to." he said, he grabbed a cupcake out of his food stash and ate it.

"where did you get those?" luz was about to reach for some but king pulled away, protecting his precious stash. "it's a festival for icky lovers thingy, so they obviously have sweets! a sustenance a king, like me, must have!"

luz giggles, she scooped the demon off the ground and started to walk on a random path. "how did you even get in here?" luz asked. king made a noise as he shrugs "a bunch of bandits wanted to take the offerings my acolytes have given me in this disgusting but a blessing, for me, of a festival."

"oh? are you sure you didn't just ransack a stand?" luz asked, her brows cocked. king glared at the human's look, knowing he's busted.

the small demon lets out a groan "fine. i admit, i have. but it's also eda's fault for not buying me one!" he retorted back. luz giggles, "you're so cute when you get so worked up." she nuzzled her cheek onto king's bone of a cheek making the demon make a 'nyeh!' noise as he tries to pull away.

"no!! too much affection!!"

\-------

it felt like amity has been walking in a circle.

she's been turning left and right, left and right, left and right. she saw some demons whom, unfortunately, is lost like her.

amity stopped walking, she looks at the hedges on her sides, trapping her, almost making the blight feel claustrophobic. she placed her hand onto the cleanly trimmed surface before grabbing a handful.

she grabbed another with her other hand and started to climb the hedge. as amity is about to reach the top, she heard a squawk, she looked up to see a griffin flying towards her.

amity yelps, she lost her grip onto the hedges and fell to her butt. she groans, the griffin landed onto the hedge she was climbing down and just sat there while plucking some of it's feathers making it fall to the ground.

the blight huffs, she stood up and rubbed her butt slightly, trying to sooth the mild throb as she continues to walk down the path.

amity started to double regret this idea. why did she even come up with this? she's so stupid that this'll work so she can ask luz out.

stupid.

but amity stops for a moment. she remembers what willow told her about the maze.

trust and follow your heart.

that sounds so vague to be completely honest. but since amity doesn't have any better idea, she took a deep breath and exhaled softly.

she can only hear the light chattering of the people in the festival, the quiet rustling of the leaves accompanied by the cool winds making the blight's hair waver a little.

her heart is at a normal pace. but when she thought about the human, her heart rate suddenly sped up. just the imagery of the human's soft, tan skin, completing it with her her soft brown hues and curly locks.

whenever luz speaks her amity, she can tell how soft she talks to her. she doesn't know why the human does that but she likes it. oh, how can she forget the time of grom? it truly was enchanting.

it was hard not to say that amity blight is lovestruck for a human.

then the path amity's walking to suddenly glowed in a pink hue. amity's eyes widens, she has to blink mulitple times. figuring it might be a sign of something, perhaps a way to finally get out of here. she follows it.

\-------

luz looks up to the sky to see the bright orange sky in the west, it's almost sundown.

the human started to rethink of going in the love maze when she doesn't have a potential love match or partner that'll help her get out of here. king doesn't know how to to get out here either.

"oh boy, if we're gonna be stuck here tonight and get eaten by a creature that has zero love life. i just wanna say i love you king." luz said, securing her last words until the night comes.

king scoffs and crosses his arms "oh please, that creature is no match for a king! besides, you're a student of the most powerful witch in the boiling isles! i bet you can take that guy down in one glyph." the demon said, lighting up the human's mood.

luz smiles "really?"

"eh well, you only know four spells so i guess that'll be enough to last the night." king shrugs. luz continues to walk the path, when she turns to the right, she came to a dead end.

she took the left path and stumbled a roundabout "huh.. never been this place before." luz mutters. "maybe we're getting close to the end!" king suggested.

luz nods to that, she relieved that she and her demon can leave but at the same time, disappointed as she hasn't found her partner in the love maze.

we wandered to find an answer, but we're lost in the maze.

"let's check what's on the other side!! onward noble servant!!" king orders, he points at the roundabout expecting an instant response from luz.

as luz didn't move a muscle, the demon looks up to see her staring into nothing. "uh.. luz, are you okay?" he asked. luz snapped herself out of her daze, she nods and started walking around the roundabout.

\------

amity followed the lit path in front of her, but then it suddenly stopped when she reached the roundabout portion of the maze.

if she's met with more maze, she's going to burn this whole thing down.

we only have to believe in us, don't let go of my two hands.

as amity circles the roundabout, her pointed ears twitched as she heard footsteps crunching dead leaves. when she turned to a corner, her face immediately warmed up.

take my ay ay ay hand, don't let go of it.

"oh! hey amity!" luz's demeanour suddenly changed, she waved at the flustered girl which she hasn't noticed who is flustered. amity shakily waved back "h- hey.. fancy to see you here, luz." she said.

my ay ay, come closer,

luz walks up to amity whom's feet is planted onto the ground. "i know right, i even found king here!" she presented her small demon before placing him back atop of her head.

then something came to luz's mind "so, what brings you here in the love maze?" her voice in a playful tone making amity weak on her knees.

"well i- i.. uhm,, i was planning to," amity stammers and purses her lips as she isn't making a coherent sentence in front of the human. how can a top student, ever so composed amity blight be a wreck in front of luz noceda?

she does have a range. i admire that.

luz hums "lemme guess, you planned on finding your potential lover huh??" amity's mind started to scream, is her charade over? is luz gonna know amity is hopeless for her??

"but, i got in the way and you ended up with me."

wait what. oh, right. luz is dense as boulder. amity is relieved but hurt at the same time.

"n- no no, it's okay luz. i just wanna get out of here anyways." amity said, luz nods in agreement. "i agree, plus you look pretty red too." she points at amity's cheeks.

amity pressed her hands onto her cheeks, did the small amount of hiding it before turning around. "i'm fine. i just probably got a sneeze or something." she said.

suddenly, luz grabbed amity's small hand compared to the human's. amity yelped and looked down at the size difference just by their hands before looking at luz.

"i think i'm done with mazes for now. i don't wanna guess lost in them again." luz said as she gave the witchling a soft smile, making amity's heart clench before melting.

we can't miss each other in love maze.

"me, either.."

**Author's Note:**

> i was planning on making some parts in italics but my efforts were futile. sorry


End file.
